1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to noise control, and particularly to a noise control circuit used in an audio receiving system of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are widely used in everyday life. When people use mobile phones for communication, audio signals are transmitted from a sender to a receiver. The audio signals may include a voice signal portion which is desired to be sent to the receiver and a noise signal portion. When the audio sender is talking using the receiver, the sender may mute the call if required, during the communication. However, in the mute mode, the main portion of the audio signal is the noise signal portion. The noise signal portion may mix with noise generated by the receiver and creates strong interference for the receiver.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.